


Confession

by sunsetberries



Series: Obsession SKY Series [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn With Plot, Smut, Tagalog
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:40:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24175996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetberries/pseuds/sunsetberries
Summary: Hindi inakala ni Kyungsoo na ang isang linggo niya safirst ever part time jobniya ay matatapos sa hindi inaasahang paraan.Another first timena hindi niya kailan man makakalimutan."Ito ang parusa mo for making many mistakes this week. confess mo lahat ng pagkakamali mo while I fuck you hard...you have to repent while I do you..."
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Series: Obsession SKY Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740805
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Bago natin simulan 'to, gusto ko lang mag thank you kay _playwanders_ (bakit walang tagging sa notes huhu) for pushing me to do and finish this and also for helping me out in some parts.

Jongin checked up on Kyungsoo na hindi mapakali sa isang dako ng bar.

“What happened this time?” tanong ni Jongin sa binatang namumutla na.

“Uhm..ano..” sabay tingin sa bote ng beer na wala pa sa kalahati.

“Hindi mo na naman nasingil? God, Kyungsoo...pangilan na to this week? I told you, di porket bago ka papalampasin ko mga ganyan mo.”

Ang totoo niyan, masyado siyang na distract sa lalaking nag order ng beer at sa lalaking kahalikan niya kanina. Masyadong mainit at mabilis ang pangyayari...kaya ending,  _ free  _ drinks para sainyo, love birds.

“Ano kasi…”

Kyungsoo tried to explain pero natigilan siya nang makitang kinuha ni Jongin ang bote ng beer at binottoms up.  _ Tangina _ , bakit ganon?

Parang ka momol yung bote kung uminom? Napatingin siya sa labi at dios mio, may nakaligtas pa na beer sa bibig na tumulo pababa sa leeg niya.

_ Lord, bakit nakapikit pa po kasi uminom. _

Napalunok nalang ang bagong bartender dahil napaka hot ng boss niya.

Ano na.

“Aaahh! Sarap!” sambit ni Jongin with slight ungol cause of satisfaction dahil sa isang fucking bote ng beer.

Minsan sarap maging bote ng beer eh. 

Bigla namang inalis ni Kyungsoo ang tingin niya sa senior bartender nang matapos itong uminom, nagkunwari siyang busy sa pag punas ng natapon na cocktail drinks sa counter.

“Jongin, hindi ko din pala nasingil yung Tequilla kanina..” napatingin nalang sakaniya si Jongin… mga 5 seconds, sabay iling  _ out of disbelief. _

“Alam mo, quota ka na.” Malumanay niyang sinabi di tulad nung mga nakaraan kaya mas lalong kinabahan si Kyungsoo.

“Sorry, sige kaltas nalang sa sweldo ko. Nadistract kasi ako kani--” Binaba ni Jongin ang pinupunasan niyang baso at lumapit kay Kyungsoo

“Nadistract. Diba sabi ng number 1 rule ko  _ bawal madistract _ ?” 

_ “Bawal madistract,” _ paulit ulit na binulong ni Kyungsoo sa sarili  _ “Bawal madistract. Bawal madistract. Bawal madistra---” _ Again, hindi nanaman nakaligtas sa mata niya ang pagdila ni Jongin sa bibig nito.  _ Tigilan mo ako, Jongin.  _

“O-Okay. Sige. ta-tatandaan ko. Sorry boss.” 

Hindi umimik si Jongin at bumalik sa pwesto niya kanina. Nakahinga ng maluwag si Kyungsoo sa kawalan ng sagot ng senior niya. Baka nga ikakaltas nalang nga talaga sa sweldo niya.

_ Badtrip. _

Pero okay na yun kesa mawalan siya ng work. 

“Sorry? Kung lahat nadadaan at naaayos ng sorry lang edi ang saya ng mundo” biglang sinabi ni Jongin.

“Huh?” 

“No can do.”

“What...do you mean?”

Tinignan ni Jongin ang wristwatch niya. 1 AM. late na late na ang mga dapat kapalitan nila sa shift kaya naiba na naman ang pinta ng mukha niya.

“Sorry won’t suffice.” tuloy niya sa pag sagot kay Soo.

“E diba ibabawas mo na sa pay ko?” 

napangisi si Jongin

“Tawagan ko lang si Yixing and Minseok. Late na late na sila.”

Habang hinihintay si Jongin, nagdecide na siyang ituloy ang pag balanse for turnover sa next shift. Nasimulan na niya kanina mag compute pero di nag tutugma kaya aayusin niya ngayon baka mamaya mapagalitan nanaman siya ng _ boss _ niya.

“Parating na daw sila. Pinaandaran pa ako na traffic daw. Tsk wala naman nang gaanong sasakyan ng ganitong oras,” 

nilapitan niya si Kyungsoo at pinanood sa ginagawa nito.

"Jongin di tayo balanse. Yung long island iced tea...di ako gumawa non." 

Nag labas si Jongin ng pera from his wallet.

"Ayan, okay na?"

Hindi na umimik si Kyungsoo. Ganyan talaga pag mayayaman, walang tanong tanong. Pag short, kino-compensate ng sariling pera.  _ Iba. _

“Babayaran din naman pala, pinagalitan pa ako,” bulong ni Kyungsoo habang nagrerecompute ulit ng mga orders.

“Did you say something?”

Umiling lang si Kyungsoo at inabala ulit ang sarili. Wala, hindi niya tuloy nakita kung paano siya tinignan ni Jongin. If nakita lang niya, baka hindi na siya nakakatayo pa ng ayos sa harap ng counter.

  
“Boss, sorry late kami!” Magkasabay na sabi ni Minseok at Yixing. Kinakabahan sa expression na meron si Jongin.

“Bihis na, dadagsa na ang mga tao in 12 minutes.”

Kumaripas ang dalawa kaya sila na naman ang naiwan ni Kyungsoo. Abala padin sa pagpindot pindot ng calculator habang tinitignan ang resibo mula sa cash register.

“Kyungsoo, may mali na naman ‘tong audit mo.”

  
Napakagat labi nalang siya. Eh hindi naman siya accountancy major!

  
“K-kasi wala naman-”

Kinabahan si Kyungsoo sa klase ng tingin ni Jongin kaya hindi na niya nagawang magdahilan pa. Hindi niya mawari kung galit na ba sakanya o ano. 

“Next time,” lumapit si Jongin sa personal space niya. Okay, kalma lang Soo. Baka may aabutin lang sa likod- “kapag nagkamali ka, sasabihin mo agad.”

At saka may inabot na drinks sa customer na nasa likod niya. Shet. Bakit parang biglang nasira aircon sa club?

“ Do you think you deserve to be punished?”

Binulungan lang siya at saka umalis.

_ Hindi pa ba punishment yung pagiging hot mo?  _

“Ah, Soo. Paki ayos mo naman VIP room. Make sure malinis.” sabay abot ng key card sakaniya.

Mabilis namang umalis si Kyungsoo para matapos na ang trabaho at makauwi na. Gusto na din niyang alisin yung naging eksena sa bar kanina. Tamad niyang binuksan ang pinto at ilaw ng kwarto. Wala namang magulo, at mukha namang malinis.

Sa shift nila, wala namang gumamit ng VIP room pero for best and quality experience, inaayos at nililinis parin nila ang kwarto. Sisimulan na sana ni Kyungsoo maglinis nang ma-realize niyang hindi pala niya nakuha yung mga panlinis.

“Galing talaga,” naiinis niyang sinabi sa sarili. Buti sana kung hindi malayo from cleaning materials’ room ang VIP room, e kaso dulo to dulo. 

Pag bukas niya ng pinto, nagulat siya na nakatayo sa labas ang senior niya na akmang kakatok pa lang. 

“Nakalimutan mo dalhin,” sabay pakita ng mga panlinis

“Kukunin ko palang sana. Thanks!”

Akala niya ay iiwan na siya nito para magbihis at mag out na pero nag stay si Jongin sa kwarto.

“May papakita ako sayo.” sabi niya sa bagong bartender. 

Tinali niya ang magkabilang kurtina para makita ang view, saka di-nim ang ilaw.

“Ganda diba?”

Hindi ganon kalaki ang kwarto pero nagmukhang malaki dahil sa glass window. Tumango lang siya habang nakatingin sa ilaw ng mga building, kalsada at mga sasakyan. 

Hindi niya namalayan na kumuha na si Jongin ng beer sa ref, saka binuksan. Bumalik lang sa ulirat si Kyungsoo nang iabot na sakaniya ang beer. Tatanggi sana siya kasi gastos nanaman pero ang sarap lang iinom ng pagod every after shift plus this view.

“Thanks, boss.”

“Jongin.” Paalala nito.

“Uh, Jongin pala.”

Magkatabi na sila ngayong nakatayo. Sakto lang ang distansya, paminsan nagtatama ang balat ganon. Napainom si Kyungsoo nang makita sa peripheral niyang nag-a-unbutton si Jongin ng butones niya sa polo. First 2 buttons lang naman.

Saka inayos ang tiklop ng sleeves ng polo niya. May pag flex, mahabaging  _ Papa God _ ! At syempre, ayan nanaman yung bibig niya kapag umiinom siya ng beer… ang sarap.

….Ng beer na pawala na ata ang lamig.

Wala na siyang pakielam, alam niyang full on nakatitig na siya kay Jongin. Iba din talaga epekto ng alak. Lumalabas lahat ng tapang sa katawan. Nagtama ang tingin ng dalawa, saka ngumisi si Jongin. Painom na sana uli siya ng alak, nang hawiin ni Kyungsoo ang bote papalapit sa bibig nito at saka niya hinalikan. Walang isip isip, basta gusto lang niya maramdaman ng matambok niyang labi ang mga maiinit na halik na kayang ibato sakaniya ni Jongin. 

Walang nakakaalam kung paanong nawala ang bote sa kamay ni Jongin na nakahawak na sa leeg niya ngayon at paminsang pinaglalaruan ang tenga niya sa gitna ng halikan nila, yung kabilang kamay niya...nakapamulsa...sa likod ng pants niya. 

“Never thought you’re a  _ damn _ good kisser, Soo.”

“Ngayon alam mo na,” saka bumalik sa pag halik kay Jongin. 

Sinandal siya ni Jongin sa malapit na pader habang nagpapalitan ng maiinit na halik. Swabe lang siya humalik, pa sweet lang pero masarap.

Itinigil niya ang paghalik kay Kyungsoo at saka tinignan ang mga mata nito. “Fuck… ang ganda mo Kyungsoo.” 

Nilapit niya ang mga labi sa tenga niya “Want me to help you with your clothes? Pawis ka na eh” kung nakikita lang ni Kyungsoo ang mukha ni Jongin siguradong nakangisi ‘to. 

Hinalikan uli ni Jongin si Kyungsoo at hindi nag tagal ay ibinaba na niya ang mga halik sa leeg nito. Inalis naman ni Kyungsoo ang pagka tuck ng polo niya, for easy access. 

Papahirapan pa ba niya si Jongin? Siyempre wala nang backing out ‘to noh! Ito na ‘to!

Pinatalikod ni Jongin si Kyungsoo sakaniya saka hinalikan ang batok nito. Nakakapanghina ang bawat halik at pag sipsip na ginagawa nito sa leeg at likod ng tenga niya habang ang dalawang kamay ni Jongin ay inaalis na ang mga butones ng polo niya.

Napasandal si Kyungsoo sa dibdib ni Jongin nang sinimulan niyang paglaruan ang magkabilang utong nito. Kasabay nito at ng mga ungol niya ay ang pagkiskis ng pwet niya sa naninigas na tite ni Jongin. Paakyat-baba hanggang sa mapamura na si Jongin ng malutong na “Putangina….” sabay kagat kay Kyungsoo sa balikat.  _ Out of gigil at libog.  _

Libog na libog na din si Kyungsoo lalo pa nang hawakan at himasin ni Jongin ang alaga niyang gusto na ding kumawala sa suot niya. 

“Jongin…” hinihingal na tawag nito kaya napahinto siya sa ginagawa kay Kyungsoo.

If there’s one thing na na _ discover _ niya kay Jongin yun ay magaling ito mang tease. Nadadaan sa paginom niya, sa pag dila ng mga labi niya, sa pag titig, pag flex ng braso at kung ano pang pwedeng iflex at sa pag himas ng tite niyang matigas sa labas ng pants niya. Nakakadala but okay, sige lahat yan _ essential.  _

Humarap si Kyungsoo sakaniya

“Sorry, hindi dapat kita hinalikan…” saka inayos ang polo niya.

Kung si Jongin magaling manukso, pwes, forte ni Kyungsoo ang mambitin.

“What?” yep, yan ang reaction na hinihintay ni Kyungsoo.

“I mean...senior kita at bago palang ako dito….sorry talaga”

Hinawakan ni Jongin ang balikat ni Kyungsoo. May diin.  _ Mga sis. _ Call Kyungsoo crazy pero gusto niya ang nakikita niya pero nang ngitian siya ni Jongin —  yung ngiting parang lahat ng masamang balak sa mundo ay gagawin niya sayo, ganon, biglang kinabahan ang bagong bartender. Hindi lang papahalata siyempre.

Bumitaw siya sa mahigpit na pag kakahawak sa balikat ni Soo saka niya mabilis na hinila ang kamay nito papalapit sa kaniya. Tinignan niya ng malalim si Kyungsoo saka niya inilagay ang kamay ng maliit na binata sa kanina pa niyang matigas na alaga.

“Bibigyan kita ng pagkakataon na baguhin ang isip mo…” si Jongin ang nag didikta ng bagal ng paghimas sa ari niya gamit ang kamay ni Kyungsoo. 

“Kung ayaw mo talaga…” unti unting bumitaw si Jongin sa kamay ni Kyungsoo, pero tuloy parin ito sa paghimas sa tite ni Jongin.

“Sige itigil na natin.” sabay ngisi nito

OO NGA PALA, ANG HAYOP. ANG TUKSONG NAPAKA HIRAP LABANAN _.  _ Napa _ shit _ nalang ang ating resident mambibitin.

Walang tumigil.

“Good boy.” sabay alis ni Jongin sa pangtaas niya, revealing his 6 or 8 packed abs na hindi man mabilang nang maayos ay gusto nang himasin at sambahin ni Kyungsoo.

Tinanggal ni Jongin ang binalik na butones ni Kyungsoo kanina sa polo niya. “Wag mo na uli gagawin yon,” bulong nito sa tenga niya bago paulanan ng halik ang leeg nito.

Nanlambot ang mga tuhod niya sa mga halik nito kaya napakapit siya sa leeg ng senior niya. Hindi niya alam kung bakit pero parang memorize ba ni Jongin ang kwartong ‘to dahil nagawa nilang makarating sa sofa na hindi tumitigil sa ginagawa nila. 

Inalis na ni Kyungsoo ng tuluyan ang suot niyang polo. Tinulak niya si Jongin pahiga sa sofa saka pinag piyestahan ang leeg nito pabalik. 

“Aahhh… Kyungsoooo…”

Binaba niya ang mga halik niya hanggang makarating siya sa kanang utong ni Jongin at sinimulan niyang pag laruan ito gamit ang kanyang dila. Inilipat niya ang ginagawa sa kaliwang utong nito habang ang mga daliri naman niya ang nag lalaro at pumipisil sa kabila. 

Ang isang kamay ni Jongin ay nakahawak sa ulo niya na minsan ay sinasabunutan pa ito. Samantala ang kabilang kamay naman ay abalang inaalis na ang suot niyang pantalon. Nang maramdaman ni Kyungsoo na wala nang pantalon si Jongin, saka niya iniwan ang mga namumulang utong nito. Saka hinalikan at more like sinamba niya ang matigas na abs ng kanyang boss.

Hindi niya din napigilan na iguhit ang hulma ng tiyan ni Jongin.

_ Nakaka turn-on ng tunay, all. _

Binaba niya ang boxers nito hanggang sa ibabaw ng tite niya saka pinadaanan ng dila niya ang ibaba ng pusod nito. Dahil sa ginawa ay napaungol naman si Jongin sa at mas napahigpit ang kapit sa buhok niya. Hinawakan niya ang tite ni Jongin at hinimas himas bago ibaba nang tuluyan ang boxers na suot niya. 

_ Tangina, mga kaibigan… ANG LAKI. _

_ And Kyungsoo means it. _

Bukod sa malaki ito,ay mataba din kaya ngayon palang, napapadasal na siya sa mga santo na sana kayanin niya ang lahat ng mangyayari ngayong gabi. Ginusto niya ‘to.

Binasa niya ng laway niya ang ulo ng tite ni Jongin, saka niya binalot ito sa kamay niya. Sinalsal niya ito ng marahan at nang marinig ang mga ungol ng senior niya ay binilisan niya ito at walang anu-ano’y ipinasok niya na ito sa bibig niya. Ang lakas ng ungol ni Jongin nang maramdaman niya ang init ng bibig ni Kyungsoo.

Hindi niya talaga inexpect na magaling ang baguhang bartender.

“Putangina, aahhh Kyung..sooo...ganyan nga. Yeah~”

Kasabay ng pag labas pasok ng tite ni Jongin sa bibig niya ay ang pag lamas nito sa bayag niya. Paminsan ay sinisipsip din niya ang parteng yon, which he believes Jongin loves dahil iba ang tunog ng mga ungol niya tuwing yun ang ginagawa niya. 

“Aaah shiiiit, shiiiit, wait stop Soo,” agad namang sumunod ang binata. 

Tumayo ang matangkad na lalaki at humarap kay Kyungsoo na nakaluhod sa ibabaw ng sofa.

“Now, suck,”  _ that was so hot. Parang lalabasan na si Kyungsoo. _

Hindi naman siya binigo nito. Magaling talaga ang bibig niya. Kahit maliit, grabe,  _ the wonder it does _ . Kung kanina, si Kyungsoo ang gumagalaw, ngayon, si Jongin naman ang nag lalabas pasok ng tite niya sa bibig ni Kyungsoo,  _ in his own pace _ . Kitang kita ni Jongin ang mga luhang kumawala sa mata ni Kyungsoo sa bawat pag abot ng ari niya sa lalamunan nito. Pero hindi yun ininda ni Kyungsoo. Kasi masarap. _ Sobrang sarap ng tite ni Jongin sa bibig niya.  _

Hinila ni Jongin ang ari niya sa bibig ni Kyungsoo saka ito hinalikan sa labi. May gigil pero mapusok. Inalis niya ang pants at boxers ni Kyungsoo at hiniga sa ibabaw ng lamesang kahoy. 

_ Lamesa. Buffet. _

Walang siyang inaksayang panahon sa pagsipsip at pag laro sa dibdib nito gamit ang bibig at kamay. Pababa na ang halik niya sa tiyan ni Kyungsoo at medyo nakaramdam siya ng konting hiya.  _ Wow ngayon pa. _ Kasi hindi siya toned like his boss pero, sarap muna bago hiya. Yan ang motto.

Hinalikan ni Jongin ang gilid ng tite niyang puno na ng pre-cum, magkabilaan, saka dahan dahang jinakol ang ari nito. Ilang minuto din nitong trinabaho ang tite niya gamit ang kamay bago ito isinubo. Kasyang-kasya ang kabuuan niya sa bibig ni Jongin, saktong abot sa lalamunan at putangina, again… paulit-ulit  _ ANG SARAP! _

Walang tigil sa pag ungol si Kyungsoo kasabay ng pag sabunot niya kay Jongin. Mas pinagbuti niya ang pag chupa sa tite ni Kyungsoo tuwing naririnig niya ang nakakalibog nitong mga ungol at pag tawag sa pangalan niya.

Nang maramdaman niyang malapit na siyang labasan ay bigla itong tumigil saka tumayo. Bakas sa mukha ni Kyungsoo ang pagkalito, pagkabigo at pagkabitin sa nangyari.

“Jongin..bakit? Bakit..yun lang?”

Hindi niya inimik ang lalaki at saka pinulot ang pantalon niyang nasa sahig saka kinuha ang bote ng lube at condom. Kailan kaya niya nilagay yun don? Meron pala siyang ganon sa bulsa. Always on the go pala ‘tong boss niya. 

Binalikan niya si Kyungsoo na nakatitig lang sakaniya. Napalunok si Kyungsoo nang titigan siya nito pabalik, gutom at handa nang kumain.  _ Handa na siyang kainin.  _ Tinapik niya ang balikat ni Kyungsoo gamit ang dalawang daliri.

“Turn around. On your knees.”

“B-bakit?” tinaasan lang siya ng kilay ni Jongin kaya agad na sumunod si Kyungsoo sakaniya. 

_ Shet, it's happening. _

“Tangina, ang laki ng pwet mo. Ang tambok, shit, sarap lamutakin. Ah, Kyungsoo…” pinaulanan niya ng palo ang magkabilang pisngi ng pwet ni Kyungsoo sa gigil. Minamasahe naman niya pagkatapos pero patuloy ang pagmumura at pagpuri sa maputi at matambok nitong pwet. 

Naramdaman nalang ni Kyungsoo ang dila ni Jongin sa butas ng pwet niya

"Fuck Jongin...ohmygod...aahhh...sige lang~"

Halos mawala sa sarili si Kyungsoo sa sarap ng ginagawa ni Jongin. Dinidilaan niya ang butas ng pwet nito at saka ibinubuka ang mag kabilang pisngi ng pwet gamit ang palad ng mga kamay nito habang nilalabas pasok ang dila sa namumula at masarap na butas nito.

"Aahh Jongin, wag kang titigil...aahh aaahhh... tangina, ang sarap~"

Nginungudngod na ni Kyungsoo ang pwet niya sa mukha ni Jongin which he likes. 

Hindi na din napigilan ni Kyungso na jakulin ang sarili habang kinakain siya ni Jongin. 

"Aaah shit im near...Jongin...fuck"

Nang marinig ito ni Jongin ay agad niyang itinigil ang ginagawa at sa bilis ng pangyayari hindi din alam ni Kyungsoo kung paanong nakahiga na siya sa couch at nasa ibabaw niya si Jongin, hawak ang dalawang kamay niya sa ibabaw ng ulo nito.

"Masyadong malikot itong mga kamay mo," may pag punas pa ito sa mga labi niyang kakatapos lang kainin ang butas ng pwet niya. Napakagat ng labi si Kyungsoo.

"Ako lang ang pwedeng gumalaw. okay?" tumango lang si Kyungsoo sa sinabi ng senior niya.

Hinalikan niya ang labi ni Kyungsoo at maya maya pa ay naramdaman ni Kyungsoo na pinasok ni Jongin ang isa niyang daliri sa butas na kanina pa nag hihintay ng biyaya. Isa, dalawa hanggang sa tatlong daliri na ang nasa loob niya. Hindi na matigil si Kyungsoo sa pag ungol at grabe na din ang tagaktak ng pawis nilang dalawa.

"Jong...In.. putangina. Ang sarap aaaahhh.. Wag ka titigil please.." pagmamakaawa niya.

But wag nating kalimutan, Jongin is a tease. Tinigil ni Jongin ang ginagawa kay Kyungsoo…..

…...Pero para kunin ang condom at lube na pinatong niya sa lamesa kanina. 

Nakatingin si Kyungsoo sa condom.

"Hm, I'm guessing you don't like this?" umiling si Kyungsoo at napangisi si Jongin. “Fuck yea, you like me raw.”

Binalik niya sa mesa ang condom at binuksan ang bote ng lube. Nilagyan ang ari niyang galit na galit parin at uhaw na uhaw na sa butas ng pwet ni Kyungsoo. 

Nagtaka si Kyungsoo nang bigla itong tumayo at kinuha ang tali sa kurtina pero sinundan niya lang ito ng tingin.

"Hands."

_ Tangina _ , tinali niyaang mga kamay ni Kyungsoo, sabay kindat at kagat ng labi pag katapos.

Tinatama niya ng ilang ulit ang tite niyang puno ng lube sa butas ni Soo. Pinapasok niya ng konti pero hanggang sa ulo lang palagi. Never pinasok, nang uulol lalo.

"Fuck, kasya ba ako dito? Na stretch na kita pero ang sikip mo parin. Shit... galit na galit na tong alaga ko. gusto na ko nang ipasok to sa matambok mong pwet."

"Jongin....ang dami mong sinasabi. Pwede bang ipasok mo na? Kapag yan di mo pa pinasok, tangina-"

Biglang pinasok ni Jongin ang malaki niyang ari kaya napakagat sa sarili si Kyungsoo at yes napasigaw siya sa sakit. Hinintay ni Jongin na masanay si Kyungsoo sa laki niya bago niya tuluyang ipasok ang ari nito. 

"Fuuuck sobrang sikip mo...shiit soo.."

Nalilibugan lalo si Jongin pag naiisip niyang naipasok niya ang kabuuan niya kay Kyungsoo. Gustong gusto na niyang kantutin ito hanggang sa hindi na makalakad ang baguhang bartender. Si Kyungsoo naman ay walang tigil sa pag hinga ng malalim dahil sa laki ni Jongin, parang mawawarak na ang butas ng pwet niya. 

"Jongin...dahan dahan lang.."

Of course, this is Jongin were talking about.

"Ito ang parusa mo for making many mistakes this week. confess mo lahat ng pagkakamali mo while I fuck you hard,” One thrust hard na nagpaliyad sakanya. “You have to repent while I do you... also, no cumming until I tell you so, okay Peachy?"

Kung ganitong parusa pala ang makukuha niya, edi ang sarap pala magkamali. joke not joke...and also, Peachy?

"Bakit hindi ka sumasagot, Peachy?"

"O-okay..." Tango nalang niya kahit wala na siya magets sa sinasabi ng boss niya. Basta ang alam lang niya may malaki at masarap na titeng nasa loob ng butas niya at ang gwapong niyang boss na hadang bumayo sakanya.

Sa sex, with pain comes pleasure. Kaya kahit na masakit, tangina babalikan natin ang motto niya:  _ sarap bago ang lahat. _

Mga ilang segundo ding namilipit sa sakit si Soo dahil sa laki ni Jongin pero dahil nasasanay na siya sa ari nitong nasa loob niya ay napalitan na ang sakit ng libog at gusto nalang niyang kantutin siya nito.

"Hindi ko marinig, what did you say?"

"Okay, yes, boss," medyo na pasigaw siya pero Jongin didn’t mind. Mas lalo pa nitong idiniin ang ari niya sa loob ni Soo dahil sa ginawa niyang pagsagot.

That is his signal. "Good... peachy. Masyado kong nahahalata yang pagka thirsty mo sakin. Easy ka lang. Di kita titigilan." Parang malalagutan na siya ng hininga sa pagka hot, sensual at baba ng boses niya. 

Sabay silang umungol nang ilabas ni Jongin ang ari niya at ibalik uli sa loob ni Kyungsoo. Sinimulan niya ito nang saktong bagal lang habang nakasupporta ang mga kamay niyang nagmamarka na sa mapuputing hita nito. 

Nagpatuloy lang si Jongin sa pagkantot kay Kyungsoo at tumigil lang siya nang biglang lumakas ang pag moan niya.

“Peachy likes this? Masarap?" Pinasok pa niya lalo ang burat niya sa loob ni Kyungsoo hanggang sa tumatama na ang bayag niya sa balat ni nito.

“Ito, gusto mo to? Yung ganto- kadiin-”

“Oo..aahh, oo diyan… g-gusto ko d--”

Hindi na siya pinatapos pang pag salitain ni Jongin at itinuloy na niyang kantutin ang matambok na pwet ni Kyungsoo. Ngayong nahanap na niya ang sweet spot niya ay wala na siyang balak pakawalan at tigilan ito.

Maingay ang pagtama ng mga balat nila sa bawat pag bayo ni Jongin sa binatang pawisan at pulang pula na. Sa gitna ng labanan na ito, minsan naiisip ni Kyungsoo kung may mga customers bang gagamit nitong VIP room o kung naririnig ba sila sa labas.

Wala silang hiya sa sabay o salitan nilang pag halinghing sa sarap ng ginagawa nila at si Jongin na madalas pang magmura at dirty talk in between.  _ Hot, pucha. _

“Ang sarap mo Kyungsoo...Tangina, ang sikip mo. Paanong nagkasya ang tite ko sa loob mo? Tangina...ako lang pwede tumira sayo ng ganito.”

Walang ibang sinagot ang maliit na binata kung hindi ang pag ungol ng pangalan niya at ang pag kagat niya sa mapula at namamaga na niyang labi.

Naidiin niya ang ari niya sa loob ni Kyungsoo na bumukol na sa puson niya dahil gusto niyang abutin ang mga kamay ni Kyungsoo.

“Aahh~! A-ano bang gusto mo gawin?”

“Peachy, is that how you talk to your boss?...but give me your hands,” iiniabot naman niya ang kamay niya kay Jongin saka niya inalis ang pagkakatali dito.

“Did you learn your lesson? Steady mo lang yang mga kamay mo.”

Inalis ni Jongin ang tite niyang tumutulo na sa tamod niya saka pinatuwad si Kyungsoo.

Nanghihina ang maliit na lalaki sa bilis ng mga pangyayari pero sumunod parin ito. Come on, Fighter Soo!

Basang basa na ang sofa ng pawis, luha at baka nga ng laway pa ni Kyungsoo dahil sa galing ng pagtira ni Jongin sa pwet niya. Iniisip na niya ngayon palang paano nila lilinisin iyon pag nadagdagan pa yun ng mga tamod nila? _ Hah! On with the show. _

Naramdaman niyang dumampi ang mga labi ni Jongin sa likod niya. Napa “Putangina” nalang siya kasi iba sa pakiramdam. Nakakalibog kung may ililibog pa ba siya. Nilagyan uli ni Jongin ng lube ang alaga niya saka ipinuwesto ang ulo ng burat niya sa lagusan ni Kyungsoo. Ipinasok niya uli ang kalahati nito bago niya tuluyang itulak ang kabuuan sa loob ni Soo. Parang itinuloy lang niya ang ginagawa niyang pag kantot kay Kyungsoo kanina. Ni hindi man lang nagsimula sa mabagal na pag labas-pasok ng ari kay Kyungsoo, binayo niya agad ito as if its their last day on Earth. 

“Fuck, bakit ang kipot mo parin… ang sarap sarap mo talaga.. tangina Kyungsoo…”

Sinalubong naman ni Kyungsoo ang bawat pasok ng tite niya sa butas ng pwet niya. Bumitaw si Jongin sa balakang niya at saka hinanap at pinaglaruan ang kanyang mga utong kasabay nito ang minsanang pag-iiwan ng chikinini sa kung ano mang parte ng katawan ng bagong bartender ang maabot ng bibig niya.

Sa isang linggo niyang pag ta-trabaho sa Obsession, never in his wildest dreams niyang inakala na makakasex niya ang senior bartender at itinuturing niyang boss niya. Oo, he'll confess na pag nakakasama niya sa shift o naabutan niya ito sa club, madalas niya itong pagnasaan secretly. Iniimagine niya kung paano ito sa kama kahit hindi naman siya sure kung pumapatol ba siya sa lalaki dahil hindi naman sila close. So this night is definitely a night to remember with the bonus of his imagination becoming a reality.

Binalik ni Jongin ang mga kamay nito sa malapad na balakang ni Kyungsoo at itinuloy ang pagtira kay Soo. Malapit na siyang labasan at sigurado siyang pinipigilan lang din ng isa na mapalabas ang tamod niya ng tuluyan because  _ he’s the boss _ pero kahit ganon ay hindi siya tumigil, mas lalo pa niyang binilisan ang pag kantot kay Soo.

“Shit…tanginaa. Soo” may halong gigil na sa bawat pag bayo nito sa lalaking nasa harap niya. 

“Sa loob ko ‘to ipuputok, pwede?” Dahil sa dami ng nangyayari hindi na niya alam kung ano ang sinagot ni Kyungsoo

“Jongin…lalabasan na ako…please..”

“No.. wala pa a-kong…sinasa..aahhh”

Naintindihan naman ni Kyungsoo ang sinabi ng boss niya in between his moans. Pero grabe na yung pagpigil niyang hindi mailabas ang tamod niya, pwede na siyang makukuha ng certificate sa galing niya magpigil. Halos mabaliw na siya sa sarap ng ginagawa ng boss niya sakaniya at sa pag pigil ng tuluyang pag tapos niya.

“Gusto mo na bang ilabas yan?” Nagawa pang tumango ni Kyungsoo sa kabila ng lahat. Napapansin din niyang bumabagal na ang pag galaw ni Jongin. Akala niya ay tapos na at lalabasan na si Jongin pero nagulat siya nang biglang kinuha ni Jongin ang tite niyang basa na ng tamod niya saka mabilis na sinalsal.

_ Iba pala ang balak ni gago. _

“Jong….fuck…aahh shit…” 

At tuluyan na ngang lumabas ang lahat ng katas ng ari ni Kyungsoo sa kamay ni Jongin at sa sofa.

Hingal na hingal man si Jongin ay bumalik ito sa pag bayo kay Kyungsoo. Mabilis, parang may hinahabol, at kahit nanghihina na si Kyungsoo mula sa pagkakatapos niya, ay hindi niya binigo ang bawat galaw ng katawan ng senior niya.

“aaahhh shiit.”

Nilabas ni Jongin ang tite niya at itinutok ang magang ulo nito sa pwet ng katrabaho niya. Sinalsal niya ng konti ang sarili saka uli nilabas pasok ng dahan dahan ang alaga sa butas ni Soo. Mga ilang hagod pa ay nilabasan na din siya. Pinutok niya ang tamod niya sa loob ni Kyungsoo pero may likido paring nagkaligtas sa lagusan niya. Ipinasok niya uli ang kabuuan niya sa binata hanggang sa maubos ang lahat ng tamod na nilalabas ng malaki at mataba niyang alaga.

Hindi parin gumagalaw si Kyungsoo mula sa pagkakatuwad niya kaya nagawang pag piyestahan ni Jongin ang mapuputing pisngi ng pwet nito.

“Fuck, alam mo ang sarap mo. Ang sarap ng pwet mo,” saka niya muling nilamas ang magkabilang pisngi nito “Akin lang ‘to. Ako lang pwede kumantot ng ganito dito.”

Hingal na napaupo si Jongin sa sofa na siya namang sinundan ni Kyungsoo. Naramdaman niya ang pag tulo sa sofa ng tamod ni Jongin mula sa pwet niya pero di na niya ‘yon pinansin sa pagod. Hinila siya ni Jongin at pinaupo sa hita niya.

“Jongin, yung ano, tumutulo,” para namang walang narinig si Jongin na ngayon ay hinahalikan na ang likod niya. 

“Mhhmmm, Jongin…” pinagpatuloy lang ni Jongin ang ginagawa niya sa likod ni Kyungsoo hanggang sa makuntento ito.

Hindi parin sila tapos sa paghahabol ng hininga nila.

"Sana next week less mistakes ka na sa work, Peachy."

"Okay, boss. I'll do my best."

"Unless, gusto mong mag confess uli ng mga kasalanan mo?" sabay ngisi nito. 

Hindi man sumagot si Kyungsoo pero naaninag ni Jongin mula sa likod ang pamumula ng tenga at pisngi nito.

Tumayo si Kyungsoo at kinuha ang kaninang mga bote ng beer na iniinom nila. Hindi na malamig pero okay lang, pantawid uhaw. Iniabot niya ang bote ng beer niya sa kasama saka umupo sa table. Doon niya lang narealize na parehas silang hubo't hubad...while drinking beer. 

_ Shet. _

"Soo.."

"Bakit?"

"I have a confession."

"Ano?"

"I want to do you again by the bar," napatigil sa pag inom si Kyungsoo.

"And I have to agree because?"

Tinitigan lang siya ni Jongin. Yung nakakalunod at nakakadala. Saka tumayo, lumapit kay Kyungsoo, at hinalikan siya ng sa napaka senswal na paraan. Ngayon niya lang naramdaman ang sobrang sarap ng halik ng boss niya. Bawat pag galaw ng ulo nila, pag tama ng mga dila nila at pag laplap sa mga labi nila ay ang muling pagka ramdam ng libog ng mga katawan nila.

Napatayo na din si Kyungsoo mula sa pagkakaupo niya kaya mas naibalik niya ng maayos ang mga halik na binibigay sakaniya ni Jongin. Hinayaan niyang halikan siya ni Jongin sa leeg nito

“Let me do you, tutal kulang pa yung ginawa natin to make up for your mistakes this week.” 

Natawa nalang si Kyungsoo sa sinabi ni Jongin.

“Then I want you to date me.”

Hindi nag salita si Kyungsoo at hindi din tumigil si Jongin sa pag iwan ng mga marka sa leeg nito. Bumalik siya sa pag halik sa mapupulang labi ni Soo habang pinaglaruan niya ang kaliwang utong nito. Ang isang kamay naman niya ay nilalamas ang isang pisngi ng pwet niya.

Masyado nang nagiging mainit at nararamdaman na naman nila parehas ang pag tigas ng mga ari nila.

Pinigilan ni Kyungsoo kamay ni Jongin na nasa utong niya kaya napatigil din siya sa paghalik sakaniya at saka tinignan ang lalaking kaharap.

“Akala ko ba sa may bar na, Jongin?” kindat sabay kagat sa labi niya.

**-END-**

**Author's Note:**

> Namiss ko Kaisoo! 
> 
> Sana naenjoy niyo ang pagka hoe ni Kyungsoo and ang pagka unpredictable ni Jongin :)


End file.
